B-cell malignancies of children and adults, such as acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) and non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL), are often incurable with intensive chemotherapy. For many patients, bone marrow ablation followed by allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation is the only potentially curative option, but the disease may return after transplant [Pui C H, Campana D, Evans W E. Childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia—Current status and future perspectives. Lancet Oncology 2:597-607(2001)]. The well-documented association between T-cell-mediated graft-versus-host disease (GvHD) and a delay or suppression of leukemic relapse after allogeneic stem cell transplantation, has led some investigators to manipulate GvHD by infusion of donor T lymphocytes. Although this procedure can induce a measurable antineoplastic response [Porter D L, et al., Induction of graft-versus-host disease as immunotherapy for relapsed chronic myeloid leukemia. N Engl J Med 330:100106(1994); Kolb H J, et al., Graft-versus-leukemia effect of donor lymphocyte transfusions in marrow grafted patients. European Group for Blood and Marrow Transplantation Working Party Chronic Leukemia. Blood 86:2041-2050(1995); Slavin S, et al., Allogeneic cell therapy with donor peripheral blood cells and recombinant human interleukin-2 to treat leukemia relapse after allogeneic bone marrow transplantation. Blood 87:2195-2204(1996); Collins R H, Jr., et al., Donor leukocyte infusions in 140 patients with relapsed malignancy after allogeneic bone marrow transplantation. J Clin Oncol 15:433-444(1997)], it carries the risk of severe GvHD, particularly in those patients (>70%) who lack an HLA-identical donor. Moreover, in some B-cell malignancies such as ALL, the effect of lymphocyte infusions is often inadequate [Kolb H J, et al., Graft-versus-leukemia effect of donor lymphocyte transfusions in marrow grafted patients. European Group for Blood and Marrow Transplantation Working Party Chronic Leukemia. Blood 86:2041-2050(1995); Verdonck L F, et al., Donor leukocyte infusions for recurrent hematologic malignancies after allogeneic bone marrow transplantation: impact of infused and residual donor T cells. Bone Marrow Transplant 22:1057-1063(1998); Collins R H, Jr., et al., Donor leukocyte infusions in acute lymphocytic leukemia. Bone Marrow Transplant 26:511-516(2000)].
In addition to T cell immune responses, natural killer (NK) cells exert cytotoxicity against cancer cells and appear to be clinically relevant [Schroers R, et al. Gene transfer into human T lymphocytes and natural killer cells by Ad5/F35 chimeric adenoviral vectors. Exp Hematol; 32:536-546 (2004)]. While T cells recognize tumor associated peptide antigen expressed on surface HLA class I or class II molecules, antigen nonspecific immune responses are mediated by NK cells that are activated by the failure to recognize cognate “self” HLA class I molecules. The graft-versus-tumor effect of transplants using HLA matched donors is mediated by antigen specific T cells, while transplantation using HLA mismatched donors can also lead to donor NK cells with potent antitumor activity. HLA mismatched haplo-identical transplants can exert a powerful anti-leukemia effect based on expansion of antigen nonspecific donor NK cells.
Recent studies have emphasized the potential of NK-cell therapy in recipients of allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. In animal models of transplantation, donor NK cells could lyse leukemic cells and host lympho-hematopoietic cells without affecting nonhematopoietic tissues, [Caligiuri M A, Velardi A, Scheinberg D A, Borrello I M. Immunotherapeutic approaches for hematologic malignancies. Hematology; Am Soc Hematol Educ Program 337-353 (2004)] suggesting that NK-mediated graft-versus-leukemia responses may occur in the absence of systemic disease. Because NK cells are inhibited by self-HLA molecules which bind to killer immunoglobulin-like receptors (KIR), these findings have led to the clinical practice of selecting hematopoietic stem cell transplant donors with an HLA and KIR type that favors NK-cell activation and thus could be expected to promote an antileukemic effect [Sadelain M, Riviere I, Brentjens R. Targeting tumours with genetically enhanced T lymphocytes. Nat Rev Cancer 3:35-45 (2003); Cooper L J, Topp M S, Serrano L M, et al. T-cell clones can be rendered specific for CD19: toward the selective augmentation of the graft-versus-B-lineage leukemia effect. Blood 101:1637-1644 (2003); Brentjens R J, Latouche J B, Santos E, et al. Eradication of systemic B-cell tumors by genetically targeted human T lymphocytes co-stimulated by CD80 and interleukin-15. Nat Med 9:279-286 (2003)]. However, selection of the “best” donor is limited to patients who have more than one potential donor and the capacity of NK cells to lyse lymphoid cells is generally low and difficult to predict. [Sadelain M, Riviere I, Brentjens R. Targeting tumours with genetically enhanced T lymphocytes. Nat Rev Cancer 3:35-45 (2003); Brentjens R J, Latouche J B, Santos E, et al. Eradication of systemic B-cell tumors by genetically targeted human T lymphocytes co-stimulated by CD80 and interleukin-15. Nat Med 9:279-286 (2003); Imai C, Mihara K, Andreansky M, Nicholson I C, Pui C H, Campana D. Chimeric receptors with 4-1BB signaling capacity provoke potent cytotoxicity against acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Leukemia 18:676-684 (2004); Ito C, Kumagai M, Manabe A, et al. Hyperdiploid acute lymphoblastic leukemia with 51 to 65 chromosomes: A distinct biological entity with a marked propensity to undergo apoptosis. Blood 93:315-320 (1999)].
The established methods for cell expansion favor T cell expansion and even after T cells are depleted, residual T cells typically become prominent after stimulation. Methods for the expansion of T lymphocytes have been described in U.S. published patent applications, #20030147869, #20030224520, 20040101519 and #20040110290. Immunotherapy with NK cells has been limited by the inability to obtain sufficient numbers of pure NK cells suitable for manipulation and expansion. Thus there is a need for better methods to preferentially expand NK cells from a population of NK cells and T cells.